ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Dalimar
Charles Nathaniel Dalimar is the main antagonist of the Ravenhearst game series. Biography Early Life Charles Nathaniel Dalimar was born in the Blackpool Temperance Hospital to Abigail Dalimar and Alister Dalimar, who was born in 1613, and died in the year 1882. For several years, he lived at home with his mother, Abigail, while she was working at Madame Fate´s Carnival as the "Fattest Lady Alive". Alister Dalimar was busy trying to become immortal at the Madame Fate Carnival with his raven named Tanatos, which had a part of Alisters soul inside. Abigail, at home with her son, Charles, had him cook, wash dishes and clean the house, the house where she abused him. He was forced to cut her toenails, trim her nose hairs, and pop her pimples. The days were counted when he would be a good boy and he wouldn't be using the spank-a-tronic for punishment, when he was bad he would have been spanked by the spank-a-tronic. According to the sign in the basement, Charles served as a sideshow freak for Madame Fate's Carnival due to his reportedly long tongue (though this is the only reference to him having an abnormal-length tongue). During those years, while he was abused, he was obsessed with making locks that would make him feel safe and no one would hurt him anymore. He was so obsessed that at the age of 11, he was taken to Provincial Lunatic Asylum under the care of Dr. Robert Lanswiller. He also was Alister's doctor as well. The Asylum Abigail Dalimar sent her husband, then, later, sent Charles to the Manchester Provincial Asylum at the age of 11 and stayed for 10 years. There, next door, Alister spoke to Charles through Tanatos. However, according to Charles, his father had taught him to create locks that can bind a persons soul. He decided to leave the Asylum when receiving a newspaper article in which the arrival of Emma Ravenhearst in Blackpool was described and so caused Charles to fall madly in love with Emma. He first purloined liquid nitrogen from the Asylum´s laboratory to then break through the gully cover in the atrium by freezing and then destroying the cover. Charles Dalimar escaped at the age of 21 and revisited his mother to kill her. He put a bomb in an apple pie he made for her and blew her to pieces. Meeting Emma Ravenhearst During the Blackpool fall dance, Charles met Emma Ravenhearst, who was from Iowa. Charles was immediately obsessed and started to court her. He proposed to her after dating her for 5 months, but Emma turned him down under the circumstances that it was simply too soon. She eventually received a letter that her father was gravely ill. When Charles discovered she was about to return to America, he poisoned her to keep her for his own. Shortly after that he began building Ravenhearst Manor on land he had bought before. During the construction works one builder fell of the Manor and died. Driven by his psychotic madness, he continued to poison her even after inviting and fosting her in Ravenhearst Manor. Eventually he hired nursemaid Rose Somerset who became Charles' new obsession. He then imprisoned Rose and her two twin daughters, Gwendolyn and Charlotte, shortly after he murdered Emma with an axe. The reason for killing Emma was that she and Rose finally tried to escape Ravenhearst. The mortal rests of Emma Ravenhearst were stored by Charles in a coffin in a secret room in the basement which lays behind the wall. It is theorized Victor Dalimar was born after Charles forced himself onto Rose. While his biological relationship to Charles has been confirmed, his mother has yet to be. A process in which Reginald Somerset, Rose´s husband, accused Charles of having kidnapped Rose and her daughters, Charles was discharged on September 2nd 1895. The Soul Device In order to become immortal, Charles built a gigantic subterranean complex divided into three subcomplexes. One subcomplex were an underground city called Roseville where Rose has been imprisoned. There she has to work at an device which drew the soul energy out of her to keep her tormentor alive. The second subcomplex is a cave with a gingerbread cottage for Charlotte and Gwendolyn to live, a school house and a toyshop with a secret pass to another device where Charlotte´s and Gwendolyn´s souls were sucked out of them to empower Charles. The third subcomplex is an old cable car that can be used to reach the beach down the cliffs from were Victor´s cottage can be reached. Through a lift in a shop in Roseville Charles´ personal chambers can be reached were another device in form of a cylinder is standing. Charles is able to enter that device and receive new energy from his so called family to stay alive. Emma´s mortal remains are in a separate chamber only consisting of a coffin and the connections to the soul device are not visible. Return of Charles Dalimar After the Detective freed Emma, Rose and the twins from Charles reign of terror he finally destroyed Charles life-giving machine. The Detective was able to destroy the whole device and burning down Ravenhearst Manor by using the device, that was normally used by Victor to repair the machine if something was not working as expected, without removing the pressure cylinder (which is absolutely necessary) caused the whole machine (and the manor) to be destroyed. It seemed that Charles was killed through the explosion however, his son Victor could escape through a Time Machine into the year 1895. In the past Victor started working on Charles´ new creation. Through a newspaper article in Escape from Ravenhearst it is known that Victor started kidnapping people for about a century before 2012. Somehow he was also able to bring his father back to life and created a "prison" for the Master Detective in another subterranean complex under the remains of the Ravenhearst Manor. Charles then created a device which is powerful enough to give life to the dead and is empowered by hundreds of souls of kidnapped Blackpool inhabitants. Charles and Victor also built a gigantic complex that is a reasonable facsimile of Charles life which is later used as a "prison" for the Master Detective. Charles later sent an anonymous letter to the Master Detective in which he hinted a connection between the missing persons and Ravenhearst Manor. The returning Detective is then forced to re-live Charles´ life and the souls of Emma, Rose and the twins are again captured by Charles and finally brought back to life. Due to unknown reasons Charles became romantically interested in the Detective and forced her into a marriage. Charles died after the Detctive deactivated the new device and so burned down Charles new underground complex however, Charles cursed the Detective and promised to return and kill the Detective. Later appearances In Fate's Carnival Alister used black magic to contact his dead son and tell him that he had embarrassed the Dalimar family. Later the Detective used the same kind of magic to contact Charles and receive the solution for a puzzle. In Key to Ravenhearst Charlotte, Gwendolyn and Alister tried to bring Charles back to life and had already created a new body for him with the skull of a raven as a head however, failed somehow in doing so. In Rewind Victor tried to bring Charles' soul from the past to the present, but was succesfully stopped by the Master Detective who destroyed Charles soul and then handed the remaining soul fragments to the Queen. Trivia * In Return to Ravenhearst, he resembles Voldemort from the Harry Potter series. * It is suggested that at some point Emma and Charles visited Dire Grove Bed and Breakfast, as in the game Dire Grove, there is a tree with a carved heart and the initials "ER + CD". * In Thirteenth Skull "ER + CD" is seen scratched into the claw game, however as Emma never went back to the states after leaving it, it was probably Charles or his son Victor * In Key to Ravenhearst the Detective got to know that Charlotte and Gwendolyn are Charles' daughters he had with Rose. This implies that he had an affair with Rose several years before meeting Emma 1894. This is a contradiction to the Ravenhearst canon, because Charles was unable to leave the Asylum until 1894. Appearances *''Mystery Case Files: Ravenhearst'' *''Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate'' *''Mystery Case Files: Return to Ravenhearst'' *''Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst'' *''Mystery Case Files: Fate's Carnival'' *''Mystery Case Files: Rewind'' Category:Characters